


love comes deadly

by grim_lupine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, erasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d started off on combat</p><p>improved upon contempt</p><p>made ruin in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love comes deadly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysomething/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Implicit Rebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6277) by anysomething. 



-

\--

early morning  
gentle chill through his teeth  
red wine staining his celebratory dreaming  
He seems out of place in the ancient  
the weathered  
the heavy  
her whole life underneath her.

He’s used to stepping on toes in a suit and tie;  
she likes a hand against his neck,  
appropriate  
adult  
Ready.  
Sometimes, like a child he carries his mistakes;  
pride the strongest angel  
the killer  
a fire in his stomach.

*

“You look just like your father,” everyone said, and avoided the answer that he would have given  
“My mistake.”  
Wonder-Child,  
the war permanently written into his whole life.  
everybody had known the echoed resolution to be better  
impressive  
everything charming and miracle made  
a teenage cliché.  
people liked the thing he couldn’t shake-  
his damn pride-  
the thing reminded by his name  
none of them honesty to unravel his self apart.  
She’d come closest.

skipped the feigned anecdote,  
gave him a nosebleed  
and took his truth to uncover it.  
the sound of her steps falling against the tile  
he said, “You’re right.”

*

today he  
at twenty-two  
is buried in an empty flat left awkward  
the places she won’t touch unless her claim is on him.  
he’ll marry her one day  
probably  
when she’s old and tired  
in his usual dangerous prideful contrary attitude  
for the sake of glee.

she fell in love  
with him  
with rebellion  
legacy expected to carry her through and through  
half-convinced her blood ran like something beautiful  
around his mostly empty smile.  
That much, at least, was true.

*

They’d started off on combat  
improved upon contempt  
made ruin in the world.  
the more they fought,  
she considered the possibility that  
anger punched their hearts in the same place  
Rebellion the excuse,  
but really,  
call it love.

\--

-


End file.
